There Is A Life About To Start When Tomorrow Comes
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: What if Enjolras found love?  Would it keep his mind off the war or will she only be the way of total world domination?  Rated T for safety.  ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Les Miserables, except the book and countless CDs. I do own my original character and the plot. The rest belongs to Victor Hugo. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I was in the shower when I thought of this idea. Thanks to my good friend Marie S Zachery for the title. In this story, Enjolras is played by my favorite Enjolras – Michael McGuire.

Summary: AU: What if Enjolras found love? Would it keep his mind off the war or will she only be the way of total world domination? Rated T for safety. ONE-SHOT.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Grantaire put his bottle down and looked over at his dark-haired friend. Enjolras had his nose buried in a book and was scribbling in his notebook. Grantaire looked at the clock on the café wall – a quarter past eight.<p>

"Enjolras, shouldn't you be heading home? The café closes in an hour." Grantaire slurred, taking another long sip from his bottle.

"I am almost finished, Grantaire." Enjolras told his friend, not looking up from his studies. The others – Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Prouvaire, Feuilly, Bahorel, Joly & Bousset – had gone to their apartments, leaving Grantaire and Enjolras alone in the café.

By the time Grantaire had finished his fifth (or was it seventh) drink, Enjolras had finished his studies. Grantaire stumbled out of the café, singing loudly (and off-key) at the top of his lungs. Enjolras gathered his bag and shook his head, smiling at Grantaire's antics. He then stopped and had a second thought – he had been lonely and could use a female companion. He went to find the Madame he knew, for his late sister had been a prostitute, until someone had killed her a long time ago.

"'Ello love. What can I do you for?" the Madame inquired. Enjolras tossed her twenty francs and took his time looking.

"Do you have any blondes?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah, I got a blonde." Madame answered. She then called to a blond girl. "This is Amalee, your company for tonight."

"Come here, my girl." Enjolras told the girl, leading her away from the Madame. She was timid and shy – not the proper attitude for a prostitute – a woman who was supposed to be saucy and full of life.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" the girl asked, speaking with the voice of an angel.

"Of course not." Enjolras told her, leading her to his apartment. Amalee stood by Enjolras' side as they walked. Enjolras looked sideways at this girl – she was a young thing, although Enjolras couldn't place her age. She stood five feet, six inches and wore a low-cut green dress and black boots. Her blond hair was piled atop her head and tied with a green bow.

They entered Enjolras' apartment. Enjolras tossed the keys on the table next to the door as Amalee stood in the hallway, eyes cast downward.

"Are you coming?" Enjolras asked the girl. She nodded and her eyes made contact with his. Enjolras was stunned as to seeing her beautiful face – she had blue-gray eyes, a few freckles, a slightly upturned nose and perfect lips. Enjolras led her to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He saw Amalee's hands tremble as she untied her dress, letting it slide off her shoulders.

"What would you like me to do?" Amalee asked as she came over to Enjolras.

"Anything to keep my mind off the war." Enjolras told her, feeling her hot breath on his skin. She brought her face down to his and kissed him fully on the lips. Enjolras kissed her back, his hands running up and down her back. He had never been with a woman, so he didn't know what to do. Amalee took his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. Enjolras touched them as she removed her dress. He then kissed her skin as she removed Enjolras' shirt and twirled her fingers in his chest hair.

"Lay back and relax, Monsieur." Amalee told the student as she touched him in the right spots. She then pulled away, wrapping the blankets around her form.

"Amalee? What's the matter?" Enjolras asked.

"I am scared." Amalee confessed.

Enjolras propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the girl. She was nervously brushing her hair with her fingers.

"What are you scared of?" Enjolras asked, his voice soft. He reached out to touch her, but she shied away.

"This is only my third time and I have no idea what I'm doing." Amalee confessed.

"We do not have to do anything, if you do not wish." Enjolras told her. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Do you read?"

Amalee shook her head. Enjolras got out of bed and handed her a leather bound book.

"I'm going to teach you how to read. We'll start with one of my favorites."

"Monsieur, I do not feel comfortable doing this." Amalee said. Enjolras nodded and closed the book.

"What do you want to do?" Enjolras asked.

"What you paid me to do." She answered, lowering herself on top of Enjolras. He took her dress off, kissing every inch of her. She looked in his eyes and removed her bloomers. She brought Enjolras' hands lower on her body, rolling them over. Enjolras looked down and put himself into her. Amalee took a deep breath and brought herself closer to Enjolras, exhaling as she felt him lengthen inside her. He covered her in kisses as she gently peeled herself off of him. She then made herself comfortable and had him lay on top of her. She closed her eyes as she felt him go inside her. Enjolras kissed her cheek, his hands on her small breasts, gently squeezing them. She kissed his neck as she felt him pull out of her. For the first time, Enjolras felt whole, like he was meant to be with this woman, even though she was a lowly prostitute and he was a student.

They finished and slept next to each other. Enjolras dreamed of Amalee as they slept. For the first time, he wasn't thinking or talking about the war, battle strategies or whatever else he thought of at night. His dreams were filled with Amalee, and only, Amalee.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Amalee looked around and saw she was alone in the room. She put on the clothes she wore the previous night and exited the room.<p>

"Hello?" she called into the apartment.

"Good morning." Enjolras called from the living room. Amalee walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Was my service last night all right?" she asked as Enjolras poured her some coffee.

"It was." He answered, drinking his coffee. He looked at her as she sat on his lap, putting her coffee cup down as she cradled his face in her hands. Enjolras set his coffee cup aside as Amalee brought her face down and kissed him on the lips. Enjolras returned the kisses, his hands wrapping around her small waist. She stood up, still kissing him, and led him to the bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom, Enjolras threw Amalee on the bed and took off his clothes. He wanted to make love to her all day and into the night. He untied her dress and took it off her body. He then put a hand down her bloomers while the other hand took them off. Amalee moaned with pleasure as Enjolras removed his pants, replacing his hand with his manhood.

"OH GOD!" Amalee screamed with pleasure, her nails digging into Enjolras' back as he continued making love to her. She wasn't so shy and reserved as she was the day before. She was a tiger in bed, gently biting and nibbling Enjolras.

There was a knock on the door, and without waiting for an answer, the awful chorus of Red and Black entered the apartment. Enjolras groaned and quickly got dressed, motioning for Amalee to be quiet.

"Grantaire, what are you doing here?" Enjolras asked, ruffling his hair.

"We missed you at the café today. What are you up to?" the other man asked.

"Nothing. I'm studying." Enjolras answered quickly.

"Studying the female anatomy, no doubt." Grantaire said, motioning to women's boots near the door.

"You caught me." Enjolras said guiltily. Grantaire smiled and thumped his friend on the back.

"So, where is the girl?" Grantaire asked, looking around the apartment.

"None of your business, Grantaire. Now please leave." Enjolras ordered his friend. With a slam of the door, Grantaire exited the apartment. Enjolras sighed and went back to his bedroom. Amalee was seated on the bed, the blankets around her body. Enjolras kissed her neck and smoothed her hair over her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the kind man.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Enjolras whispered in her ear. Amalee smiled and turned so she was facing him.

"You are the kindest man I have ever met." Amalee told Enjolras, kissing his cheek.

"Prostitution is not the life for you. How did you get involved?" Enjolras questioned as he and Amalee dressed so they could head into town. Enjolras was meeting his friends – including Marius, whom he hadn't seen in a long time – at the ABC Café to discuss the war. Amalee was coming along, for she did not want to return to Madame yet. She was falling in love with Enjolras, although she would never admit it.

* * *

><p>A year later, Enjolras and Amalee were married and were on their honeymoon. Amalee talked more openly about her life – her mother had been a whore and had disowned Amalee, for Amalee's mother had never married her father. Amalee lived in an orphanage until she was in her teens, then went into prostitution. She had a son, but she had given him up for adoption – she was only fifteen when she had the baby. She had never known her father – he ran off when her mother was expecting. All she knew was that his name was Felix.<p>

That night, Amalee became sick to her stomach. Enjolras was right beside her, rubbing her back and singing in her ear. He whispered how much he loved her and that he would always be with her.

Nine months later, Amalee went into labor. Enjolras was right there, guiding her through the tough labor. The physician came and helped deliver the baby.

Amalee grew tired as she continued to bring this new life into the world. Enjolras held her hand and dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth.

Six hours later, the couple had a new baby – a little girl. Amalee nursed her daughter while Enjolras thought of a name.

"Questa Madeline." Enjolras spoke up. Amalee looked over at her husband.

"Did you say something?" Amalee whispered, not looking up from her daughter.

"Questa Madeline." Enjolras repeated. "My sister's name was Maddie and I want to name our baby after her."

"I think it's beautiful." Amalee told her husband, smiling as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"She is beautiful." Enjolras said, kissing Amalee's forehead. He wrapped a finger around Questa's tiny hand. He then looked into Amalee's eyes and kissed her on the lips.

Once the babe and his wife were sleeping, Enjolras went to his studies and wrote some notes by lamplight. He was still bent on world domination, but being a father and husband came first above all else.

When Questa was a year old, Amalee got very sick and stayed in bed all the time. Enjolras would stay with her all that he could. Marius and Cosette came every so often to watch Questa. They had their own child – a son the same age as Questa named Julian. Julian looked like Marius – curly black hair and big brown eyes. He had inherited his mother's patience and manners.

Marius and Cosette took the children to the park while Enjolras spent time with Amalee. She had grown very weak and would not eat, except potato stew – her favorite meal.

After a very bad coughing spell, Enjolras handed Amalee a glass of water and helped her drink it. Amalee looked at her husband, fear in her eyes.

"I will not leave you, no matter what happens." Enjolras told her, climbing behind her and held her in his arms. He began sobbing as he rocked her back and forth.

Five months later, Amalee drew her last breath and passed into heaven.

"NOOOOOOOOO! DO NOT LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!" Enjolras sobbed, kissing his wife's neck and face, thinking it would revive her. Marius heard his friend cry out and came running, for Cosette was watching the children.

"Enjolras, I am so sorry." Marius apologized, embracing his friend. Enjolras shook his head and looked at his friend, anger in his eyes.

"YOU'RE SORRY, PONTMERCY? MY WIFE IS DEAD AND YOURS LIVES ON. HOW ARE YOU SORRY?" Enjolras yelled, pounding his fists on Marius' chest. Marius hugged his friend, letting him know it was all right. Marius' heart leapt when Questa came into the room, dragging a toy behind her.

"Momma?" Questa asked. Marius picked up the girl and held her on his lap. "Why dada sad?"

"Your mother has passed on, little one." Marius told the girl. Enjolras wiped the tears out of his eyes and motioned he wanted to hold his daughter.

"Questa, your mother is in a wonderful place called heaven. She's not suffering and people she loves surround her. God has turned her into an angel and she's watching over you. Your mother will always be with you." Enjolras told his daughter. Questa's eyes filled with tears. Enjolras sang her a lullaby and rubbed her back. Marius exited the room, sensing that father and daughter wanted to be alone.

Enjolras let Questa miss her nap, but the girl fell asleep in his lap as he read a book. He carefully picked up his daughter and put her in her crib. He then kissed her forehead and exited the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Enjolras realized he had a new love in his life – his daughter. He stopped reading about war, battle plans and world domination. He started reading books about fairies, princesses and made up his own fairy tales, using his daughter as the princess.

_When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drum  
>There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes<em>


End file.
